zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Sr.
|gender=Male |hair=Gray |occupation=Doctor |status=Alive |voice=Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese) Jamieson Price (English) |title = Zero |age = 67 (born 2006) |eye = Unknown |relative = Unknown |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} :This article describes Zero Sr.'s identity as he is referred to by the players of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. For his true identity, click here. mod 7}}|0= |1= |2= |3= |4= |5= |6= }} Zero Sr. is the orchestrator of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and the main antagonist of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Appearance Zero is an elderly man with gray hair down to his shoulders. He wears a formal blue jacket over a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and gray boots. His right eye is covered by some sort of lens, and his right hand is covered by a glove. His left hand has a bracelet on it. Zero is only seen once by Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Quark in Tenmyouji END, as a hologram, and by ? in Another Time END. Background Zero is actually a 67 year old version of Sigma. On December 31, 2028, Sigma lost both his arms (which were replaced by mechanical prosthetics), and his right eye in trying to "save a woman" from the facility where Radical-6 was first reported, when investigating it with Phi. After the mission, which ultimately failed, causing Radical-6 to spread across the world, Sigma went to the Moon and spent the next 45 years working on the AB Project, which would be the key to stopping the spread of the disease with the help of the consciousness of his younger self. During those 45 years, Sigma would meet Akane Kurashiki, who would help him with the project. He would also create the GAULEMs, including Luna, who would participate in the AB project, as well as giving birth to his clone and "spare," Kyle Klim, and would create the AI Lagomorph, along with the bracelets and chromatic doors, as well as asking Tenmyouji and Quark to come to Rhizome 9. Virtue's Last Reward After fully developing the AB Project, Sigma's consciousness switched places with that of his 22-year old self. While the younger Sigma participated in the Nonary Game in 2074, the older Sigma would infiltrate the trap-infested facility where Radical-6 was first noticed in 2028 with the help of Phi, where he would lose his arms and eye. Four months later, in April 2029, his consciousness would switch back with his younger self's, who had reached the end of the game, where his younger self would begin research on the project, thus completing the cycle. Tenmyouji END Sigma finds a hologram of Zero Sr. in the Director's Office while searching for Tenmyouji and Quark prior to the third round of the AB game. In his message to Sigma, Zero Sr. mentions termites, how a termite mound is similar to a rhizome, and likes humanity to termites. He says that mankind might be building something in unison they are not aware of and can only be appreciated by a higher consciousness or existence. He then gives Sigma the password for Bomb 1. He asks Sigma if he is aware of his time jumping abilities and warns him not to tell anyone about their meeting. Before the message ends, Zero Sr. says that he looks forward to speaking with him in person. It is revealed that Tenmyouji and Quark saw the hologram, which leads them to betray Sigma. Phi END and Another Time END Before "Kyle" wakes up, Zero Sr. instructs Phi that she can answer any questions about the test site to anyone besides "Kyle". ? sees a hologram of Zero Sr. after speaking with Phi. He states that he cannot answer any questions about the Mars Mission Test Site to ? because if he did, the timeline where the virus was contained would disappear. Trivia *"Zero Sr." was not a name he chose himself, but rather was given to him by the players of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, in order to distinguish him from the AI Zero III (who was often referred to as "Zero Jr."). His proper alias would likely be Zero II, being the successor to the original Zero. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Esper Category:American characters